bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning
Lightning, also known as Lightning Mode, is one of the eight playable game modes in Bejeweled 3. It also appears as a playable game mode in Bejeweled and Bejeweled HD, the iPhone and iPad versions of Bejeweled 3. The name of this game mode is most likely a reference to Bejeweled Blitz, as blitz means "lightning" in German. Gameplay The object of this mode is to rack up as many points as you can in sixty seconds. Each match gives you 250 points. The more matches you make, the more points you'll receive. Matching three times in a row is called a Speed Bonus and it adds the value to the base. The bonus starts at 200 points and for each successful subsequent match, an additional 100 points is added to the bonus up to a maximum of 1,000. If you keep the Speed Bonus for 15 matches (nine in the Chinese version), then a Blazing Speed will occur. Along the way, there are Time Gems. These gems add extra time to the game up to a maximum of sixty seconds. If a gem with a +5 is matched, then five seconds is added to the Time Extension tank. The same is true for the +10 gem, which adds ten seconds. At the end of the round, the combined time on the tank will then be added to the bar by a lightning strike, which becomes the starting amount for the next round. Also, the Multiplier will increase by one and in addition, any +5 Time Gems will become Flame Gems and +10 Time Gems will become Star Gems. When time runs out, there will be a Last Hurrah bonus, which is then added to the player's subtotal. This becomes the final score for the mode. Getting 100,000 points or more unlocks Ice Storm mode. Gameplay tips *''Go for the Time Gems whenever you can.'' *''Remember that unmatched Time Gems become Special Gems each time the multiplier goes up, so use them to shake up the board.'' *''Big moves create Time Gems, so go big whenever possible.'' Trivia *The game music will speed up for each Multiplier up to x5 (max speed). If ten seconds are left, an additional song is added. *Pausing the game anytime in Lightning mode causes the gems on the board to vanish, but they reappear whenever the game is resumed. This is most likely done to prevent "cheating." *In the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of Bejeweled 3, achieving a ×5 Score Multiplier level in Lightning mode awards the achievement/trophy Lightning Storm. *According to evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled 3, it seems that the original name of this game mode was Speed. *If Blazing Speed occurs when there's only one second left on the Timer Bar, then the ability will stay in play until it expires, which ends the round or when The Voice calls "Time Up". *For the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version of the game, the value is increased by 50% (375 points per match, up to 1,500 in the Speed Bonus, and up to 3,750 for the Time Gems). *Since Lightning mode does not have a specific background sequence, backgrounds appear randomly. Names in other languages Gallery Lightning Mode How to Play.png|An overview of Lightning mode's instructions in Bejeweled 3. Time Gem Intro.png|A Time Gem appears for the first time. Bejeweled 3 Time Gem +10.png|+10 Time Gem adds ten seconds to the meter. Bejeweled 3 Time Gem +5.png|+5 Time Gem adds five seconds to the meter. Category:Game modes Category:Bejeweled 3